Blessing in Disguise
by souljapoot
Summary: Lily's disguise as a freak makes her an outcast, and is the perfect target for The Marauders, thus being constantly pranked. She never retaliates, until one day her cover is blown by a rather nasty prank, instigating her to go full out against them...


Disclaimer : Not a single character from this story belongs to me. It all belongs to Miss JK Rowling, the marvelous author. Someone shoot her so her claim on HP may be passed to me: D

Author's Note : Hello all! This is a new account! I'm redoing my story from another account. It is the first one I have ever written, so please read, review, and give constructive criticism! Thanks loads. I've changed it quite a bit; pardon me!

"Lily Evans! You had better get your scrawny little ass down in the dining room now or you're so gonna cop it!" a loud, banshee-like shriek drifted into Lily's room from the dining room downstairs. Lily jumped, and tumbled out of the bed, landing flat on the floor.

"Ugh… that hurt…" Lily groaned, rubbing the tender spot on her hip where she had landed most ungraciously. She hauled herself up and hobbled over to her walk-in wardrobe, and took out a long mauve satin skirt, along with a cream cashmere top.

Lily Evans was an average girl with above average looks, brains, and most unfortunately, an inexplicable fear of water. She had long auburn hair that cascaded down her pearl white shoulders, and her deep green eyes made you feel as though she was looking straight into your heart, reading your very soul. Her fiery temper was a legend in her school, and her icy behavior kept rowdy boys looking for her number at bay. Those two vices were the only things that people who didn't know her well saw. Beneath that cold exterior lay a bubbly girl who was just bursting with excitement to find adventure and fun, a compassionate soul willing to go to any lengths to help a friend, and a splendid practical joker.

Having changed, Lily scrambled down the stairs dragging her trunk with a loud thump at each step. Grabbing a slice of buttered toast, Lily called for her mother, signaling that she was ready to go.

"Coming, Lily! I'll be there in a bit! Put your trunk in the boot dear!" Lauren Evans, Lily's mom, called out. Lily sighed, dumped her trunk into the back of the Porsche, and sat in the passenger seat, waiting for her mother to come.

Her mother and her weren't always on the best of terms, especially when her parents filed for divorce. She had adamantly refused, going as far as to even run away from home in hopes of bringing them back together. However, it was to no avail. The divorce was carried out, custody of Lily went to the mother, and Lily saw her father every weekend. Since then, Lily had retreated into a shell of her own, building up walls to protect herself from further hurt and pain. Her bold exterior was a total façade, and while at times she felt like the luckiest person on earth, save the divorce and pain, at times she was so depressed that she was a living dead, not giving a hoot about her surroundings, going to the point of hurting herself, attempting suicide. Thankfully, these incidences were but rare.

Her sister, Petunia Evans, was far from sisterly. Sardonic remarks and biting words were the only things heard from her, and glares accompanied with hurting comments. The only thing she was good at was making Lily's life a living hell, and Lily spent most her time outdoors where Petunia couldn't get her.

Lily mused, thinking of her less that happy childhood, like the time Petunia deliberately whacked her with a tennis racket, and said that Lily was clumsy and tripped over it, thus causing her injury and the racket's dent. Or how about the time when Petunia fell down that slippery flight of stairs, and accused Lily of pushing her over, resulting in Lily's weeklong grounding and lack of dinner that night. Perhaps the time when Petunia split hot water over Lily's hands and scalded her badly was the only time justice was served. Petunia had a severe lecture, and was sent to her room for the next three days. Three days! Lily snorted in disbelief. That was her punishment for not putting a coaster under her glass of cool water. Oh, the equality!

The slam of the door brought Lily out of her reverie, and there sat her mother, revving up the engine. The car started off, and Lauren's mom turned round to face Lily. Lily groaned inwardly. Here came the annual lecture.

"Now Lily, I know how honorable it is for you to be in _that particular school_, but you must uphold your family honor, and not reveal-"

"The fact that I'm in this type of school to other _normal _people," Lily muttered under her breath. Rolling her eyes skyward, she switched off concentration and turned to the window, looking at the rolling hills and greenery.

"Are you listening Lily?" Lauren demanded. Lily nodded, barely hearing all the other comments thrown at her from Petunia. In less than an hour, she'd be back on the train to her beloved school, far away from the people whom she called family.

Dropping her off at the station, Lauren cautioned her daughter to toe the line once more before driving off. Lily made her way to the muggle washroom, pulling out her adored 'fashion accessories'. Humongous fish-eye glasses, coupled with a sorry excuse for a wig that looked more like a dead animal perched on her head. Yanking on the most lurid cloak one could ever see, Lily smiled at her reflection, obviously pleased.

"Score for Lily."

"James Daniel Potter! Either you get your butt down here, or your butt fries!" Danielle Potter, also known as James' mom, yelled, tapping her foot impatiently on the parquet floor. With her brown length of hair tied up neatly, her small size was all you saw, coupled with a kind and beautiful face, she was all in all a motherly woman, but don't test her patience. Towering over Danielle, you'd think James would never be afraid of this petite lady. Yet, she has been given a 'slogan', " Those who tower, cower, before the bee in Danielle's flower." She was a Rottweiler when pissed off, once even blowing up the west wing of the house because James had forgotten to buy her her favorite perfume despite repeated reminders. That was one of Danielle's bad hair days, though.

"James! Do you hear me!" James, snoring loud enough to wake up the dead, obviously didn't hear her. He rolled over on his bed, a small dribble of drool just threatening to land on his pillow.

BAM. His heavy mahogany door was flung open as though it were no more than paper. In stalked a monstrous terror, hair a mess and eyes flashing with fury.

"JAMES DANIEL POTTER! YOUR KREEL1800 IS GOING TO BE FIREWOOD NOW!" the statement was emphasized by a priceless Ming vase bursting into shards. Thank heavens for _reparo_.

James yelped and started. His eyes popped open, disheveled hair even more a mess, and he looked wildly around.

"NO MOM! I'M UP! I'M UP! GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW!" James hollered, his heart palpitating at the sight of his beloved broomstick dangling oh-so-treacherously out the 7storey high window, levitated by Danielle's wand. Danielle cast an offhand look at James' stricken face, then casually flicked her wand. The broomstick floated back to its original place- the holy spot in the corner of the room, with a marble mantle on which the broomstick rested.

"Get up now or that's really gonna happen," she warned, waggling a finger. James breathed a huge sigh of relief, and flopped onto the bed.

"JAMES! GET OFF THE BED." Startled, James leapt out once more, and dashed to have a quick shower.

Rubbing his tousled hair with a towel, James made his way down the carpeted stairs. Standing at 6"2, he was hell of a man, with the taut 8pack on his stomach and lean muscles. His tousled hair had a charm of its own, and his big puppy-dog eyes added greatly to his appeal. Muggles and witches fell head-over-heels in love with him, and he lapped up their attention nonchalantly, even stopping to do a little harmless flirting every so often.

"Morning Mom, Pops," James yawned. Stretching languorously on the couch, he half dozed, waiting for Tibby the house elf to bring him his breakfast.

"Please Young Master, b-breakfast is ready, sir," the little elf squeaked, placing a silver platter on the table before the couch. James sat up, the smell of pork chops and sausages drew him out of his sleep. Glancing at the clock, he devoured his food with gusto and bellowed up the stairs where his father had gone.

"Pop! Could we hurry this up? Tibby's brought down my trunk already!"

"Well if you're gonna be so hasty about it, why don't you apparate there? Only the Lord knows how smug you are about your apparation test!" Daniel Potter shot back.

"If that's the way you want it, FINE!" James disappeared with a loud crack.

"Rats and double rats! He really left! There's an anti-apparation charm on the entrance! He's gonna get it from the guards!" _Crack!_

Daniel popped at the entrance of King's Cross Station to find his dear son slamming headfirst into the pillar that marks the entrance into the wizarding world. Stifling a laugh, he watched, smirking, as his son flushed furiously and came up with a lameass remark for his collision, then guffawing in laughter as the Muggles stalked off muttering unthinkables under their breath.

Still chortling, Daniel made his way over to his son, clutching his stomach in mock agony.

"My dear son, you have no idea what an embarrassment you are to me. Oh the pain! Your poor excuses for covering up are the absolute bane of my life. It feels as though a knife drives deep into my guts, tearing holes in me! Oh…" Daniel groaned in an attempt at dramatization.

Still beet red, James turned away. "Cut it out. You're the embarrassment."

"Good one, but you're losing your touch. Have a good year, son." Ruffling his son's unruly hair, Daniel turned to walk off.

"Mm, yeah. You too Pops," James replied, dragging his trunk into the barrier. It was going to be a great year; he could feel it in his bones.

Gasping desperately for air, Lily tugged helplessly at her weighty trunk, rebuking herself for packing so many unnecessary books and whatnot. She heaved once more at her immobile trunk, and then collapsed on the cement flooring breathing heavily and restraining the urge to flaunt her talent in cursing.

"One last time. You can do this Lily. Have faith," she hauled herself up, and attempted to lug her trunk once more onto the train, but to no avail. She buckled onto the floor again, and starting beating her fists on the floor like a child throwing a tantrum, and yelling slightly offensive words.

"Hey Lils, take a chill pill. I'll help you with that," Lily looked up and saw her best mate Jessica standing before her, lifting up the trunk with exaggerated ease. "Jesus, Lily, you need to work on your muscles. This is like a feather!" then in an undertone, she added, "Straighten your wig out dearie, it's askew."

Lily's hands flew up to smooth down her unruly 'hair', and she shot icy glares at the tanned, strapping teen in front of her. "Well, I'm not the sporty one who flies round on a fat stick throwing enchanted, heavy lumps of lead that could easily smash open one's head!"

Grinning openly now, Jessica, alias Jessie, helped her friend up before crushing her in an enormous bear hug. This lean teen had long straight, brownish blonde hair that reached slightly past her shoulders and large almond shaped gray eyes, coupled with a lithe, tanned body that was totally toned thanks to her intensive Quidditch training.

A new voice cut in the very happy reunion. "HEELLOOO ALL! It's been so long Lily, Jessie! Did you guys miss me?" loud and singsong, they saw the person, from whom the voice originated, sauntering towards them, pausing once in a while to wink at ogling boys, all whom either whistling appreciatively, or just gaping at the goddess who graced them by just showing her presence.

Lily and Jessie rolled their eyes at the dramatic appearance, but inevitably broke into smiles when she had finished her catwalk and hugged them all tightly. "It _has_ been long, hasn't it, Melody," Lily said ruefully.

"Of course Lily dear! It's been like, totally FOREVER!" came the usual theatrical reply. At first glance, this young lady could sweep you off your feet immediately, what with her totally blonde hair and striking violet eyes, mile long legs and a body to die for, she was what guys dreamt of and girls hated due to major jealousy. Her major flaw: not an ounce of gray matter between those pretty little hearing devices. Even forgetful Professor Binns remembered her name after she jumped up screaming, "Jesus, don't you know you're dead!" when he had floated in through the chalkboard at the beginning of the first ever History class.

Exasperated, the other two turned to board the train, but not before Melody put in another word or two.

"Oh Jessie… could you please help me with my trunk here? I can't break my nails again, not after I had them done…" came the wheedling note. Sighing audibly, Jessie turned round to lift up the harmless looking trunk, only to find out she was absolutely incapable of lifting it high enough to place on the train.

"Merlin! What in heaven's name did you put in that!" Jessie grunted, and attempted to lift it once more.

"Well, it's not much really, just my clothes and my accessories, and makeup for balls and outings!" Melody said, rather defensively.

"What about your schoolbooks, Mel?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh those? It wouldn't fit in so my Daddykins is sending it over sometime tomorrow," Melody said in an offhand manner. Lily choked, unable to comprehend what little regard Melody had for schoolbooks. Melody chattered on, oblivious to the fact that they were suffering from severe shock.

"I _do_ hope he isn't late though, he promised to send along my other case of clothes and accessories with it…" Melody trailed off, musing.

They choked even more.

"Yo Moony! Padfoot! Been pretty darn long, no?" James swaggered over to his chums, pushing his way through his adorers, but not before all the girls in the vicinity had attempted to give him a hug, stroke his hair, or just swoon.

Well, almost all the girls anyway, James thought, lips pursed as he watched a certain freakish looking girl tug fruitlessly at her small trunk. Smirking to himself, James turned to face his friends, but found a shower of fireworks exploding in his face. Yelling with fright and surprise, James leapt backward and smashed head-on with another passerby. Muttering his apologies, he turned to face his 'funny' friends.

"That wasn't very nice. Especially when you've bumped into someone or something else once thrice already. You're gonna pay Padfoot," James threatened. Beaming widely, Sirius crushed his buddy in a bear hug, then pulled out and checked out the crowd.

"Loads of hot girls again this year, no?" Sirius drawled, winking at a passing girl, who blushed furiously and averted her eyes. Chuckling, Sirius dusted his hands on his shirt.

Standing at a height equivalent to James', Sirius was all a girl ever needed. Charming, witty, handsome, a gentleman if need be, he was the ultimate guy. His dark hair fell about his face in an elegant manner that none could copy, it being uniquely Sirius'. His face had a puppy dog look about it- lovable, appealing and oh-so-cute. Big round eyes added to his charm, and his lips were constantly turned upward.

"If you say so," the young gentleman standing silently beside Sirius said. This was Remus. He was the strong, silent one, just slightly shorter that the two pranksters, with sandy blonde hair and a lean body, and taut muscles everywhere. He took part in the pranks pulled on the Slytherins, but those on his housemates, he did so reluctantly, but not without a slight gleam of enthusiasm. He had top grades alongside Lily and Jessica, and was made a prefect in hopes of curbing his friends' voracious appetites for playing pranks on Slytherins. This thought was wishful thinking, though. He took part in pulling jokes on Slytherins with almost as much eagerness as his pals.

"Hmm… guess you're right. Let's get on. Padfoot, look over there. The freak and her gorgeous friends await our holy presence. Lets get the hot ones and prank the not." James jerked his chin in the direction of Lily Evans and her friends.

"That's not a bad idea…" Sirius mused. "I'm sure the fireworks would work, and we could make Wormtail the scapegoat… HEY WHERE'S WORMTAIL?" Sirius suddenly remembered that their little gang was not complete- by name only. Peter was never actually considered gang, but for namesake, they didn't make too big a fuss. Besides, good pranksters could always do with a scapegoat.

"Oh I think I forgot to tell you guys. Wormtail's in St. Mungo's now cause he's somehow managed to explode a whole crate of pumpkin juice and the shards of glass have penetrated his skin, wedging rather firmly. He's gonna be in there for quite a while," Remus said, frowning a little. "What I don't get, however, is the fact that pumpkin juice cannot be exploded. It has something to do with the chemicals. I suppose he used some really out-of-the-world incantation…"

Truth to be told, Peter Pettigrew had merely put a harmless Muggle dynamite into the carton, prodded it with his wand, and exploded it.

"Aw, that's just too bad for poor Wormy. That's okay, nothing we can't handle without him, 'cept for you-know-what at you-know-when," Sirius nudged Remus, smiling sneakily. Remus coughed nervously, looking round.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get reassert our status as Kings of Pranksters once more!" James declared, eyes shining with undisguised enthusiasm.

Grinning broadly, the threesome made their plans in secret, laying the ambush.

Author's Note: Well hey people! That's it for the first chapter! I hope you liked it. It sure took a long time to write, what with all the blocks I had. Anyways, PLEASE read and review okay? Thanks!


End file.
